FatalAttraction
by light blossom and dark warrior
Summary: One-Shot for Kill Everything. Sasori obsessed with Sakura decides to take a gamble and try to her make her his. Sakura has two choices: leave with him to America with their unborn child or have an abortion with Sasuke's (her husband) knowledge and face the possibility of jail. Read to find out.


Fatal Attraction

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**A/N: The awaited one-shot for my hundredth reviewer ****Kill Everything**** has arrived! I hope you enjoy it ****:)**

She's an exotic beauty. Her rare natural pink hair fell to her mid-back. Her rosy lips sat underneath a small round nose and bright green emerald eyes. She just turned twenty-two and was already married to a guy two years older than her.

Her husband had dark black hair and equally dark black eyes, with a hard face and no emotion shown.

She responded to Sakura and him to Sasuke. They moved into the empty house besides his about half a year ago.

In the past half year Sakura has cultivated flowers in her backyard. Each morning before leaving for work she would go out and water them. Each morning she would be unaware of the amber eyes that looked at her with lust, love, and obsession from the second story window of the Akasuna's residence.

These amber eyes belonged to a certain seventeen year-old boy with red hair that went by the name of Sasori.

Sasori had first taken notice of Mrs. Uchiha Sakura a week after she moved in.

He had been working on one of his puppets in his room when the doorbell rang. Since he was alone in the house he actually had to get out of his room and answer the door. With an irritated scowl he opened the door to find his new neighbor with a shy smile on her face.

She told him she was having a small problem with her sink; she had seen his father's plumbing truck and wondered if his dad could check out the problem.

Except there was a problem with that request and in a turn of events, Sasori had been the one to check and fix the sink.

Afterwards, she had wanted to pay him but he had refused. She then proceeded to make him food which he gladly accepted (he was a hungry teenager damn it!).

During the next hour or so Sasori learned she was being taught by Senju Tsunade and that she wanted a child (girl preferably) but her husband detested the idea and refused to have "a little thing" running around.

Sometime after that his mother and Sakura started to hang around.

A few months later during one of her afternoon visits to his house Sasori overheard that Sasuke would be leaving Japan on a business trip to America. A trip that would last for a week, consequently leaving Sakura by herself and creating a perfect opportunity for Sasori to live one of his fantasies.

Now all he had to do was come up with the perfect plan to make her leave her husband and leave to America with him. Leaving the country wouldn't be a problem he knew people and besides, they weren't far apart in age plus they could pretend to be siblings.

Yes, in Sasori's mind everything was piecing together and soon he would be in America with the beautiful Sakura in his arms and in his possession.

It wasn't long before the long awaited day came. His parents even left town a few days before to visit an old friend of theirs and asked Sakura if she could keep an eye on him. With his parents and Sasuke gone he could act appropriately. And act he did.

He waited until Sakura had arrived from work and already in her house before he set out to her house. She opened the door and let him in.

"Sasori?" she said startled. "Is everything alright? Have you had anything to eat yet?" She continued as she led him to the kitchen.

"Ah yes I did, actually I came here for something else," he said in his deep voice.

"Hmm? What can I help you with?" She asked over her shoulder as she poured water in a glass.

"You," he said.

Sakura surprised by his answer twirled only to bump into his chest. She struggled against him when she realized he had her trapped.

"Let me-!" She wasn't able to finish for Sasori had muffled her with his mouth.

Startled and confused she was still for a moment, but that was all Sasori needed to inject her with benzodiazepine. The effect was instantaneous and Sasori was soon carrying her to her room easily without her protest. Her eyes though slightly unfocused looked at him in sadness. That didn't stop him from carrying out his plan.

Afterwards he covered her with a blanket, softly touched her face while looking at her with loving eyes. He leaned down whispered sweet things in her ear, though she couldn't hear him, tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, and marched out of the house but not before taping a letter to her front door.

During the early hours of the next day groggy green eyes slowly fluttered open, the owner allowed a moment of silence before gasping and sitting upright as the memories of last night swam in her head.

_H-how could he? _She thought in disbelief and anguish. She had been nothing but nice to him since day one and this is what she got. She broke down, what would Sasuke think of her now? _Oh Kami, Sasuke. He can't find out about this._

She cried, screamed in pure agony and guilt for two hours. She cried for being weak, for failing Sasuke, for her pride and dignity… for herself, because in the end she will be burdened by this.

She thought about her past, her future because she had no doubt this would haunt her. In her walk through memory lane she remembered the first thing Sasuke told her when they first met. _"Stop being annoying. Get up, don't give them the pleasure of knowing they have hurt and broken you."_

She closed her eyes for a few moments and when they reopened a new fire burned within them. _No I won't let this affect me or my relationship. Sasuke doesn't need to find out._

Determined she got off the bed, called the hospital to tell them she would be running late, and took a shower. She let what happened yesterday be stored for later analysis. For now she would get through her day and worry about her patients.

After breakfast she threw the sheets and her clothes in the washing machine and high tailed it to the front door and abruptly stopped. Taped to her front door was a note with the word Blossom written across it. She instantly knew who it was from; her first reaction was to burn the thing without reading it. However she just snatched it from the door shoved it in her purse and marched towards her car with her head held high.

Later on in the day when she was in her office eating her lunch she opened it and read its content. And oh was she pissed! The kid was blackmailing her! Sasori wanted her to leave with him to America where they could raise **their **child. The kid was nuts but she knew she had no choice as he mentioned in the letter he could easily tell the authorities she was the one that forced him to do those _things _to her and she would go to jail no questions asked. And she couldn't get a pill even now questions would be raised and she would be running a risk.

She continued on her day with a heavy heart and without realizing that in a house Sasori was celebrating.

He knew he had won. He made sure there was no way she couldn't get pregnant with **his **child. He liked the sound of that **his child. ** Now all he had to do was wait until she returned and packed her bags then they would be on their way to America. Yes Sasori had won and he knew it.

By the time Sakura was parking in front of her driveway she was exhausted. From both the events of yesterday and today, her work in the hospital was heavy and she was occupied all the time. As soon as she walked through her door she made a beeline for her bedroom and flopped on her bed. She mulled over her day and –specifically- the letter.

She turned on her side. Could she leave to America with Sasori? No, not even close, her duty and heart belonged with Sasuke even though he didn't want any children and Sasori could give her that. _Sasuke, _she sighed, _I miss you. When are you returning?_

_However, if I don't leave Sasori is capable of killing or hurting Sasuke to make his point. _

Deciding she should wash those blankets and clothes she set off to the laundry room, afterwards she prepared herself a small dinner.

After the blankets and clothes were dry and in their proper place Sakura decided a bath was in demand and she could mule even more over her situation.

I mean she couldn't just leave without telling Sasuke but she also couldn't just state that she was probably pregnant with a teenager's child, oh yeah and she had to leave to America with Sasori or else she might go to jail.

Of course she could get an abortion with Sasuke's knowledge…but could she? It was just a baby, an innocent soul that wasn't at fault.

Sakura went to bed but she lay there just crying for an hour before she finally allowed sleep to crawl in.

It was near midnight that Sakura heard noise in her hallway, the heavy footfalls of a male. Freezing as an image of Sasori came to mind, Sakura didn't notice a figure open her door and step inside until it was too late and the figure had placed his hand on her cheek.

"What are you doing still awake?" asked a very masculine voice. A voice that made Sakura unfreeze as she realized that the male standing in front of her wasn't a young red haired boy but a black haired male.

"Sasuke! What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming back until next week," Sakura exclaimed before throwing herself into his arms.

She felt him grunt in response to her outburst and kiss her hairline before answering. "It was cut short," was his only response before kissing her hairline once again.

Feeling Sasuke's arms around her she felt safe but it was short lived because soon Sasori plagued her thoughts and she couldn't help the sob of despair that ripped from her throat. Soon she was soaking her husband's shirt and all he could do was tighten his arms around her and ask what was wrong.

She couldn't tell him the truth. That she was abused by Sasori and that she had to leave with him to America or risk going to jail. No she couldn't tell Sasuke that not now, not ever. So she did the one thing could do though she knew Sasuke would be able to see right through her because that was Sasuke and he had always been able to tell when she was lying.

"Nothing Sasuke-kun I'm just happy that you're back."

He gave her a look that told her he knew she was bullshitting, but Sasuke was nice enough to not say anything. He just nodded, kissed her on the lips, and went to shower.

When he was in the bathroom Sakura started to think of how devastated Sasuke would be to know she had left him and though the thought of leaving him broke her and killed her she knew there was no other alternative.

By the time Sasuke walked back into their room Sakura was already asleep and all Sasuke could do was narrow his eyes at her and tuck a few strands of hair behind her ear.

Sasuke left her alone for a whole week without questioning her blatant lie. That whole week was lived in tension and suffocating sorrow from Sakura that Sasuke just wanted to shake her and demand she spill everything.

By the end of the week on a bright sunny day Sakura was cooking breakfast while humming to a tune happily (though Sasuke knew it was an act). Sasuke sat at the table reading the newspaper, occasionally glancing at his wife in curiosity.

When breakfast was served and they were half way done Sasuke decided to tell Sakura something that had been in his mind while on his business trip.

"Sakura," said pinkette looked at him giving him her full attention.

Sasuke paused, was it a good idea? After all those fights they had, after all he made her go through? Could he do it? One more look at her and her green orbs with pink hair falling from her bun and he knew he had made the right decision in marrying her because she was kind, understanding, and most of all loving. Now Sasuke was determined to make their relationship go even further. Even though he knew he would sound stupid and ridiculous and so non-Uchiha, he knew he had to do this. So with a deep breath and all negativity gone Sasuke began.

"Sakura I know you want children badly and I've decided that we should. Before I thought that having a child running around would be annoying and a hassle but while I was in America I realized that a child, **our **child, would bring more happiness to this house and to us."

Sasuke looked at Sakura and saw that her fork had been dropped onto her plate, her mouth hung open, and tears started to gather in her eyes. Soon tears were streaming down her rosy cheeks however what Sasuke couldn't understand was why she was crying out of sadness and not joy. He quickly got up and rushed to her side, taking one of her petite hands in his he asked what was wrong while planting a kiss on her forehead. Sakura continued to cry for another while until finally, she sucked in a deep breath and decided to spill.

"R-remember when y-you were gone f-for a w-week?" She asked Sasuke between sobs. After he nodded she continued, "T-two nights b-before Sasori came over." Here she stopped to take a deep breath and Sasuke knew he wouldn't like what would come out of her mouth. If he was to be honest if that boy had hurt her Sasuke can't promise that he wouldn't personally kill the boy. Ever since him and his wife had moved in Sasuke hadn't liked the boy at all. "Sasuke I'm sorry I tried to stop him but I couldn't and Sasori just... he raped me Sasuke!"

And she promptly started crying. Now Sasuke on the other hand was seeing red, to say he was angry would be an understatement because had he not seen Sakura, he would be out the door and to their neighbors' door in order to find the _boy _that had hurt his wife. Because even though he didn't show it Sasuke loved his wife and her feelings mattered to him. Sure they had disagreements concerning offspring but Sasuke had been working on that. And yes, he would have gone to kill that boy no questions asked but Sasuke knew his wife and he knew she was beating herself over something that Sasuke knew wasn't her fault. And with her imagination Sasuke could guarantee Sakura was in the process of when he would ask for a divorce and how he was repulsed by her.

"Sakura," he said softly because Sakura was like a newborn baby: soft and easily hurt. "Didn't I tell you to participate in gym class instead of talking around with Ino and the other girls?"

Sakura looked at him surprised bur still silent. A sniff later, his hand on her head and a slight smile had Sakura sobbing in his arms mumbling incoherent words that sounded like "...leave...unborn...jail..." Sasuke tried to calm her down which was hard because well going to what Naruto says; he's still an ice cube even towards his wife.

Patting her back Sasuke tried saying sweet things to her ear which only got her screaming even more in agony and sadness. _Seriously if she keeps this up... _but Sasuke couldn't finish that thought because Sasuke loved his wife and he knew he needed her. So with a frown on his face he just held her in his arms because with Sakura it was best to keep silent once in a while.

Sometime later Sasuke took a look at the clock and decided work was out of question. Slowly getting up he walked towards his phone and called his father to let him know he wasn't going in and then the hospital to let them know Sakura wasn't feeling well. After assuring Shizune that Sakura would be fine and that no, Sakura was not crying beside him (complete bs but no way was he going to be on the end of Tsunades lectures). Afterwards he went upstairs and laid Sakura on the bed.

"Sakura I need you to calm down, take deep breaths." Sasuke was making an effort because he realized that what happened between Sasori and Sakura really messed her up; to what extent was something Sasuke was going to find out.

A few moments later Sakura was good to start. "I'm truly sorry Sasuke and I understand if you want to get divorced and-"

"Tch, you really are an idiot Sakura. How many times do I have to remind you to not jump to conclusions? Now, I know this is going to be hard but," here he took one of her hands in an act of support. "I need you to tell me exactly what happened the other night. Sakura don't leave anything out, if he threatened you discard it and tell me." Sakura looked at him with almost no light in her eyes and that scared him (even if it was so un-Uchiha-like of him).

She told him. Everything; from when Sasori arrived to when she blacked out, when she woke up the next morning and the letter.

The kid was smart. Sasuke had to give him that, Sasori made sure to think every detail and the letter? He either studied Sakura or hit luck by using dark words because Sakura was light and she hated the dark (of course Sasuke was proud to say that he was the only dark that was allowed within her vicinity).

However there was one force Sasori hadn't counted on, a detail that hadn't crossed his mind: Sasuke.

Meanwhile Sasori had his bags packed and the plane tickets for America. When he saw Sasuke return (a bit early) he wasn't worried at all.

Weeks went by in a blur and Sasori still didn't hear or see Sakura. In fact she hadn't come over though his mother and father were back. Sasori saw less and less of her until one day when he returned from school he saw the house next to house void. Intrigued and slightly fearful Sasori had asked his mother in a bored tone what had happened to their neighbor.

"They left Sasori. Sasuke got moved to another place and Sakura followed him. "

And Sasori's world came crashing down.

Sasuke and Sakura on the other hand had left to Oto to start anew and Sakura got an abortion. Though slightly scared but it was Tsunade whom had attended her and had been informed of the unfortunate events (told right after she had threatened Sasuke and was on top of him with a knife in hand and ready to castrate him).

Two years later found Sakura recovered from the mental trauma and a baby girl with raven hair and green eyes in her arms and Sasuke by her side.

Sasori had many thoughts to call the police but he couldn't do it.

**A/N: Truly sorry had problems with uploading it. **

** Finally finished though it was supposed to have come out in August or September I'm completely late, sorry! I truly mean it, I hadn't been able to work on this and when I had it finished on paper I didn't like it. Even this version needs improvement and perhaps when I get have time I'll edit it.**

**For those of you that follow "My Babysitter is an Uchiha" I will try my best to update as soon as possible but I make no promises. I do promise one thing and that is to complete that story. So even if it takes me years to update a chapter please stick with me I will complete it. Look on my profile I will try to leave notes on how the chapter is coming along.**

**For those of you waiting on "So Thank You" that would take me more time but I'll try my best to fix it. **

**Thank you and please leave a review.**


End file.
